Princess of Volterra
by xXLove Me xx Hate MeXx
Summary: Edward and the Cullens leave, Bella cant take it so she goes looking for death at the Volturi. what happens when the keep her alive?
1. Chapter 1

July,4th,2010. Sup, peeps? I have been reading Bella & Volturi fanfics so I decided to write one myself, thanx for reading

2 Days before

"Edward, please dont leave me!" I yelled, but he was already gone.

2 Days later

I had decided the day before that I was going to go to the Volturi and beg to die. If they if they didnt kill me then I would commit suicide. As I packed I looked down at what I was wearing. It was a brownish 3 inch stap shirt with an american flag on it then neon orange sweat pants with black flip flops. (A/N Outfit on profile). I carefully grabbed my suitcase and dropped it out of the window,making sure it landed on the grass instead of the mud. I carefully walked out of my room, being carefull not to trip and wake Charlie. I walked down th stairs out to the car EMMETT bought me yes it was cool but way to much for me (car on profile) it was a orangey convertible comaro. I ran around back to grap my suitcase. I got it and threw it in the back seat. I got in my car, turned it on, flored it and began my search of death

how was that for a first chappy? Well review and I will wrie a new Chapter tomorrow :)

3 shannon whitlock mccarty mason


	2. The Cullens

Thanx for reading!

When I pulled up to the Volturi castle, I got out and looked around. " well-" I whisperd to myself "-heres the end of your life, Bella" Its time to face my fear,and I walked through the doors

50 YEARS LATER

"haha, yah she fell in and it got all over her favorite cloak!" I spoke to my best friend, Jane.I`m now Izzy Volturi. Bella Swan died 50 years ago after..._they_ left. They meaning the Cullens. Im past being sad now I`m **mad**! Oh well its there loss they left me.

_Flash back_

"_they left me and I can`t stand it anymore. Thats why I want to die" I spoke to the leader, Aro._

"_well dear Bella I`m afraid we can`t do that. You would have such great power in you immortal life, it would be such a waist. I`m sorry. Prepair to become the Princess of Volterra" and thats when one of there warriors, Demetri, bit my neck, and I began the painful transformation._

_End Flash Back_

"Well be better get going, Jane. Aro said he had something to tell and show us" so I straightened my black 3 quarter lenth sleeve with a red spaghetti strap top, black pencil skirt, black 6 inch heelsmy cloak, and of coarse my Tiara.(outfit on profile)

Jane, Hiedie, and I walked into the grand throne room, to see the Cullen's standing before Aro, Marcus, and Ciaus. I had my hood up so they didnt know who I was yet. My powers were 1) when I felt threatened I would go invisisblt (which I did) 2) my eyes change to my emotion

-happy-pink

-crystal clear blue-calm

-mad-red

-scared-purple

-worried-russet

and normal-gold (I dont drink human blood like the others)my last to powers are I am a sheild also I can make people think what I want them to. And I CAN absorbe thers powers so right now I am very powerful.

Right now my eyes are probably a searing red color. I looked down at my hands and didnt see anything. So Im invisible thats weird I dont feel threatened. Hiedie toched my shoulder lightly and my appearance came back.

The Cullens finally noticed we were standing there and they turned to face us. I had oborbed...Edwards power it still kinda` hurt to say his name let alone think it. I read all of there thoughts.

_That scent is farmiliar- Carlisle always the wise, wondering one_

_why wont the middle one let down her hood? Is something wrong?-Esme always the selfless one_

_hmm...shes wearing a cute outfit. I wonder if we can go shopping later...no I can`t I can`t shop without Bella-Alice, maybe I`ll forgive hershe was always my best friend_

_she`s got a few battle scars, maybe Ill ask her about them later.-Jasper he was always kind. He didnt mean for my 18th birthday to happen the way it did..._

_she`s got a nice body...-Emmett the big brother I never had, I really missed him_

_she is prettier than me! How dare she?-Rosalie the self obsessed one I will never forgive her, oh wait thers nothing to forgive because she was never my friend_

_why did I even agree to coming here?-Edward_

"_Cullen's_, this is my daughter, Isabella" when he said that I dropped my hood.

_No way!-Emmett_

_she beautiful! How dare she?-Rosalie_

_My best friend!-Alice eyes went pink for a second when I heard this_

_my beautiful daughter- Esme_

_interesting, her eyes change color- Carlisle of coarse_

_where did Bella get the battle scars?-Jasper oh Jazz I missed your_

_it can't be, the angel I left should be either dead or wrinkly by now this one is my beautiful heaven on earth- Edward_

_how was that 4 a 2nd chappy?~?~ I thought it was totally awesome!review and ill send u PIE!_


	3. The Powers and the vision

I ot the idea for this chapter from the dark euphie. Thankyou soooo much for reviewing! I do not own anything exept Bella`s powers

Edward`s thoughts stunned me the most. But, I knew that the others were genuinly sad, with out me. I even think Rosalie`s cockieness lost some of it`s sting. Alice couldnt go shopping with out me, Emmett- well Emmett will be Emmett, Jasper looked upset, Esme looked like a beautiful wreck, Carlisle didnt look so good either. And Edward looked like the gorgeous man that left me 50 years ago.

Everybody was looking at me with questions on there eyes, so I read there mind and answered.

_My sisters back! Hmmm...I wonder who changed her-Emmett _I started with that one because it was the easyest

"Demetri, changed me. .ago" I made `50 years ago` sound like a curse word

_I really hope, Bella can forgive me. Edward made me go and no matter how hard I tried he wouldnt let me intefere with her life-Alice_

"Yes, I shall forgive you all but, Edward? You will not get of the hook so easy. I heard what you did! Alice just told me. U have to _prove_ to me you wont leave again"I spoke to him in a tone I only used when I was mad. But I wasn't I wanted him to think I was. It was a good thing I hadn't explained my eye colors to them yet. My eyes were a mix between gold and crystal blue. I know th_at _because when my eyes change so does my nail color. I decided to answer the next question:

_I wonder if she has any powers- Carlisle_

"yes, I do have powers. I can 1) absorb gifted vampire's powers. That's how I'm answering your questions. By reading your mind. 2)my eyes change color with my different emotions. So do my nails". I used Alice's power to see that Alice was going to say it was like a mood change nail polish so I said "yes, Alice like a mood change nail polish. 3)When I feel threatened and when I want to, I can go invisible and 4) I am a shield. Sort of like I was in my human life. People who are inside of my shield, I can protect them from other vampires power and I can make them think what I want them to think. Shall we demonstrate my powers?

Alright lets start with the mind reading. Emmett think something."I commanded

_I hope she didn't hear me think she had a nice body- oh wait I forgot shes trying to read my mind so she...just...did...ooh- Emmett_

"actually Emmett I did hear you from the beginning. And thank you. OK I demonstrated mind reading so lets go to empathy." I made them all feel sad, so they all started dry sobbing. I made them feel happy again so I could show them future seeing.

"OK, Edward read my mind when I look through this vision. My shield is up so u can see, Ill explain that in a minute." I focused on the future when a vision came. It was me and Edward. Together. I had on a poofy white dress, and he had on a black,fitted, tux. I shook my head and looked over at Alice who looked like she was seeing the same vision. A huge smile spread across her face. She jumped up and ran towards me. I reacted like any other vampire and felt threatened, so I went invisible and ran to the corner of the room. When I felt safe again I went back into visibility. I walked back over to Alice and hugged her.

"its nothing against you Alice its just my power. So you guys just witnessed my other power in action. The last one is my eyes and nails so, Rosalie, make me feel a certain emotion." spoke and soon regretted it. She walked over to me and slapped me across the face. My face whipped to the side from the impact. I was ma so my eyes and nails went a searing red color. Then she said "welcome to the family" and my eyes went pink. She walked over to me and hugged me. My eyes and nails went crystal blue, then she came running at me and they went purple, then she walked toward Edward with her hand up and everything went russet. I ran over and put my shield out toward Edward saying "don't just stand there! Shes going to hurt you!" he thought back "I don1t care. She might as well rip me apart and burn the pieces." That made me stop dead in my tracks. My eyes went purple. Did he honestly just say that? I threw my shoes of so they couldn't hear where I was going. I ran over o Alice grabbed her hand and dragged her to my room. (pic on profile)

she didn't know what happened when we got to my room and slammed the door. I flopped down on my bed and dry sobbed. Alice came over and patted me soothingly on the back.

"hony, whats wrong? Is it us coming here? Well leave if you want us to." Alice spoke worriedly

"No, it`s Edward! He wanted Rosalie to rip him apart and burn the pieces!" I sobbed. I felt te weigt lift as Alice got up.

,

I got up from Bella`s bed ,and walked out of her room. I ran down the hall in my Jimmy Choo heals (pic on profile). I ran right up to Edward and Punched his sorry face.

"What is your problem?-"I screamed in his face "-you wonder if the girl you love will take you back and this is how you try and make her take you back? I`ll take you up on that offer to rip you apart and burn the pieces!" I yelled. Carlisle walked over, grabbed me by the waist and pulled me away from Edtard! Yes I said Edtard!

"Ok thats enough, now what happened Alice?" Carlisle asked in a calm yet ordering voice.

"Bella took me to her room and started dry sobbing into her bed. I asked her why and she said because he wanted Rosalie to rip him apart and burn the peices" I wailed.

"what? Edward why would you do such a thing? I thought you wanted Bella back." Carlisle spoke angrily. Finally Edward decided to stand up for himself.

"because I thought she dint want me back!" he fought.

"she told you right out that you had to prove you werent going to leave!' I fought back

"didnt you see her face at the vision? She shook her head, Alice! She hates me! I would"

"I`m glad you think like that because you are going to ty your darndest to get her back and make that vision come true!"

Emmett decided to cut in by saying "What vision?" I turned to him and said:

"Edward and Bella were getting married"

Everyone gasped.


	4. I didnt want this for you!

**What can I say? I`m a sucker for my reviewers. But this will be the last chapter for a week! K? Good NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Bpov

I got up off of my bed, and looked around for where I put my tiara. Where I put it, there was a note. It said:

_**Princess Bella (A.K.A My BFFL!)**_

_**Your precious tiara is in the closet down the hall. I had something to do and I didn`t want to distub you. I took your tiara because I wanted to try it on, and show Rosalie. Don`t freak out.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Mary Alice Brandon Cullen3**_

_**XOXO**_

I ran down to the closet and opened it, and thats when I smelled sunshine, honey, and lilac. I felt two hands push me into the closet. Then he spoke:

"I never wanted this for you. Thats why I left in the first place."

"You knew it would have happened sometime" I snapped

"But I it didnt hurt to try and stop it from" he defended

"Why didnt you want me to be?"

"Because I thought you were just changing because you thought were obligated to."

"I wanted to be with you forever"

"I didnt want you to do anything you would regret"

"I wouldnt regret it if I chose to"

"I know that now. I was depressed all of those 50 yea-" I cut him off by jumping on him, pushing him into the wall and smashing my lips to his. He was frozen for a second, then he wrapped his arms aroung my waist and pulled me to him.

EPOV (how Alice got him into the closet)

I was taking a shower. When I got out and went to look for clothes I couldnt find . Not like I couldnt find an outfit, but not one piece of clothing. I opened one of he drawers and found a not it read:

_**Edward, (A.K.A My suicidal brother)**_

_**Your clothes are in the closet down the hall. I wanted to do wash, **__**soo...yah alright good luck finding them!**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Mary Alice Brandon Cullen! 3**_

_**XOXO**_

I walkd down the hall to the closet and opened it. I looked around and didnt see any clothes. I growled and started to walk away when I felt to arms pick me up over his/her head. A deep voic spoke saying "Oh, no you dont lttle brother!" My dope of a brother yelled.

"Emmett put me down!" I fought. I kicked and screamed and thrashed but it didnt do any good.

"Eddy pie, are you PMSing? If you are punch twice" I just kept on kicking and screaming. He threw me in the closet and closed the door. I didnt feel like getting up and opening it so I just sat there. I heard heels clicking down the halway towards the door. The door nob turned and I looked up just in time to see Bella walk in. She was wearing A shirt with what looked like a frog on it, a pair of faded jean shorts, and a black pair of boots that was far from going with that outfit.

"I didnt want this for you. Thats why I left in the first place" I said

Well there you go last chapter until next Sunday! Review plzz!


	5. My Lamb

Hey ya`ll! Sorry I havent written! Been on Vacation in Canada for the past week! Thanx for the reviews! There will now be alotof pics on my profile

BPOV

Edward and I sat there in each others arms for what seemed like eternity, when I cought a whif of silk. I jumped up and stood in a protective crouch in front of Edward. The door opened and revieled a tiney little pixie in a light pink silk floor length gown with stiletoes. (outfit on profile)

"awh you guys are sooo cute. But Edward go to your room. Em and Jazz are there. They are going to go elp you get ready for the ball. Bella you come with me!" She pulled me away to her room (pic on profile) She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out two dresses.

"which one?" She asked.(Both dresses are on my profile) One was a mellow green color the other was a magnificent Midnight blue with silver accents. "Ill have to go with the blue" I answered. She put me in a chair that was in front of a mirror.

2 Hours Later

After curling my hair, doing my make up, and putting on my dress. Alice had to put the pretty silver necklace aroung my neck and She was done. I stood up and realized I had no shoes. I was about to speak when Alice inturupted me saying "I have some for you. you also have elbow length gloves!" She walked over to the walk in closet and grabbed a pair of Midnight blue BCBG sequined heels out. (pic on profile) I pu them on and looked at myself in the body length mirror. I had to admit. I looked good.

We walked out of the room and ran down the marble stairs. When we got to the grand ballroom, Alice, Rosalie, and I linked arms, and walked to the announcer guy, who I decided to name Bob. He saw us and said "Mrs. Rosalie Lillian Hale. Escorted by Mr. Emmett McCarty Cullen. Rosalie in a beautiful red sweet heart cut, floor length gown. (pic on profile)swept down the stairs into Emmett`s muscular arms covered my a black fitted tux. Alice stepped up to the top of the staires in a purple floor length gown with silver trimings. "Mrs. Mary Alice Brandon Cullen. Escorted by Major Jasper Whitlock Hale." Alice danced down the stairs, and when at the bottom she linked her arms with Jasper`s. Right when I thought he was going to call my name Esme stepped in in a simple yet elagent green dress. "Mrs. Esme Anne Platte Evenson Cullen. Escorted by Docter Carlisle Cullen" Esme walked down the stairs to Carlise and walked away.

All of a sudden, a spotlight came down on me and the announcer called "Princess. Isabella Marie Swan. Ecorted by Mr. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen" I looked down at my hands and my nails were a crystal blue, so that ment my eyes were to. I walked slowly down the stairs, into Edward`s arms. He hugged me tight to his chest. Edward pulled us out to the dance floor. The song open your eyes by snow patrol came on. We slow danced the rest of the night away when Edward dissappeared. When I heared microphone squeak. I looked over to where a spot light was shining. I saw Edwrd sitting on a wooden stool.

I heard a tune start playing and Edward saying "this song is dedacted to my dearest Bella. My own little lamb" Then I heard Edward sing the first line of the song "All this feels strange and untrue but I wont waste a minute...without you." I DID like where this was going.

(A/N) well there you go! I just got back from Canada with my family and BFF! Im sorry its short but I need reviews! 5 plzz!


	6. YES!

Heyo! Nothing much to say soooo... CHAPTER TIME!

If I could cry, I would be sobbing. I was so happy and content. It semed like it was only Edward and I in the _whole_ room. No one else. We looked into each others eyes, and at the end he looked away and reached into his pocket._ Another _spot light came on to me and everyone was looking at us. Then he got off of the bench he was sitting n and alked to me.

He was standing on front of me, and then he got down on one knee. I gasped and I looked down at my nails and they were pink. So I was happy.

"Isabella Marie Swan" he spoke, proud and sure. "I regret leaving you for thos 50 years, when you are gone it is like there is a knife in my chest and is twisting slowly, painfully and I never want that to happen again. So I ask of you, will you do me the honor of being my wife? Bella, will you marry me?" At first I was shocked, then I was bursting with happieness.

"Of coarse I will!" I screamed. I jumped into his arms and he swung me aroung in circles. Everybody clapped for us and Alice ran over to us and congradulated us.

"_**FINALLY!" **_she yelled. The rest of the Cullens came over and gave us there blessings.

From Emmett we got "Edward you better take care of my little sister! And bella, show im whos boss!" He gave us both bear hugs and stepped back with the rest of the the family.

Rosalie came up and I was surprised to see her smiling at us. She spoke in her clear as bells voise saying: " I know Ive been mean to you in the past Bella, but now ghat you guys are engaged I can now welome you to the family!


	7. I can take her!

Heyo! Nothing much to say soooo... CHAPTER TIME!

5 months later

We had decided to have our wedding in Paris! It`s in front of the eiffel tower in the grass at night! Edward and I were strolling down a path way where we found a little curled up,sobbing, ball in the bushes with tattered dirty clothes. I gasped and reached down and picked up the little thing. I wiped her bronze curls, the same color as Edward`s. She gazed up at me with beautiful,puffy, choclate brown eyes. The same exact color mine were when I was human.(girl on profile)

"What did I do to make daddy mad enough to toss me out?" She cried. She streched out enough to let me see splotches of black,blue, and purple trailing up and down her body. I took a quick intake of breath, and pointed them out to Edward. He closed his eyes and shook his head. We ran her back to Carlisle, but on the way I spoke to Edward in a profesinal voice: "Edward, I want to keep her. I want her to be our daughter." He looked at me and asked "are you sure? It`s a big responcability."

I thought about it all the way back to our hotel. Then I said "Yes, Edward. Im posative I want this little darling" I mused as I caressed my thumb lovingly over her cheek. We took the elavator up to the room Carlisle and Esme were staying in so Carlisle could check her out. He was sitting at a desk typing on his laptop and Esme was flipping through the channels on the TV. She looked up with a smile on her face and when she spotted _my_ little girl, she gasped. She jumped up and jogged to us. She looked at her and her face was filled with sorrow as she said "Another victom of child abuse"

When Carlisle heard this he hopped off of his computer chair and ran to us. He took her from my arms and put her on the bed. "I can`t do anything until she has been cleaned. Bella could you please give her a bath and Esme can you go find some clean cloths please?" We both nodded and I walked to the bathroom with the girl and started to draw a bath. She was awake so I asked her: "honey, could you please tell me what your name is?"

She smiled a little bit and said "yes. My name is Cassandra Lynn Swade." I smiled and thanked her.

"Sweetheart?" I asked. "I am going to give yo a bath so if your comfortable, can you please undress and hop into the bath tub? I wont look but if you need help, just ask." She nodded and I turned around. I heard clothes drop to the floor and then her tiny body settling into the water. I turned around and walked to her.

I washed her body softly with a washcloth provided by the hotel, but when I was gently washing her long hair I came across a bump. I spread her hair from that area. When she asked if everything was okay I reassured her everything was fine. I looked an the bump and it was yellow with puss coming out. My hand flew to my mouth and I gasped silently. There was dried blood madded in her hair, so I had to wash it twice. I took her out and sat her on my lap. I softly combed through her long locks and she fell asleep.

"Carlisle, there are bruises all over her body and a of the looks of it and infected burn on her head. Her name is Cassandra Lynn Swade. I know where they live because when we came here I saw a sign that said `Swade lighters`" I ran out the door to the house. I knocked on the door and an angry looking drunk guy came to the door. He looked me up and down and smiled drunkenly.

"Sir, do you have a daughter named Cassandra?" I questioned. He nodded his head, and I grabbed him and pushed him to the ground. I called the Police and told them the address and asked them to come. He tried to run but I caught him easily. I heard sirens signaling the cops were here. They pulled up and asked what the problem was. I told them that this man was abusing his daughter. They asked my name and how I knew this, "I am Isabella Swan. My fiance,Edward Cullen, and I were walking and found a little girl. She had bruises and cuts all over her. We took her back to our hotel where my father in law,Carlisle Cullen, was staying and he is a doctor. One of the best doctors in The United States" I answered.

"Ok, so sir, do you have any family members that ar fit to take care Of your daughter Cassandra?" The social worker asked.

"No, I was an only child, and my relatives are all dead including my parents" he was sobering up, he had a cup of coffee to help. My head shot up and I started to think. I never really felt the void, but know that I had the chance, I decided to be brave and, mythoticly, jump out of the plane with no parachute."I can take her!" I announced. nnounced

jjo"and wop


	8. Renesmee Carlie

Hola!

"And who are you?" The social worker inquired. I was caught off guard even when I knew this was coming.

"Oh, I am Isabella Marie Swan. Though I am going to be a legal Cullen the day after tomorrow" I boasted. "I am getting married"

"Oh, how sweet! If I'm not being rude, may I see the ring?" she murmured.

"Oh of coarse!" I held out my left hand to show her the silver ring with diamonds on the sides, and a deep blue sapphire in the middle! She squealed. That was when I noticed her name tag, it said Angie Chaney. There was no way she was related to Angela and Ben! Oh well it's not like expected them not to have lives!

"Well-" She spoke. "-I'm going to have to see your fiancee and your siblings and get one of the social workers in..." She trailed off, wondering where we lived. With vampire speed I texted Edward

**-E**

**where do you guys live now?**

**-B**

with in seconds he texted back,

**-B**

**Forks, Washington**

**-E**

"Forks,Washington" I stated. Ill have to talk to Edward about that. She nodded and we walked back to the hotel. I knocked on the door and Esme answered. She waved her hand inviting us in. Hm, Edward must have told her. All of the Cullen's in there beautiful glory. Emmett was playing some sort of complicated game on the TV. They all looked up except Emmett who was, like I said, playing a video game. I got tired of him not looking up so I walked over and yanked out the plug. It stopped and Emmett stood up and had his mouth a gaping whole. He turned to me and whisper shouted "that is not right, Dude! Just not right..

Alice sprung up and danced over to us in a way that would break any ballerinas heart.

"Hello! I'm Alice Cullen!" Alice spoke matter-of-factually.

"Hello, Alice I am Angie! Now can you all say your names as you stand up?" There was a chorus of yeses and sure.

Carlisle stood from his desk and straightened his coat. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

Esme stood and said "Esme Ann Platt Evenson Cullen. "

Rosalie stood up and said "Rosalie Lillian Hale, I was adopted by the Cullen's 10 years ago"

Emmett stood up and stated his name in his deep voice "Emmett McCarty Cullen. Adopted 9 years "

Jasper stood up and laid on the southern accent"Jasper Whitlock Hale. Adopted 10 years ago"

And Edward in all of his sexy god like self "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. Adopted 15 years ago." He walked over to me and snaked his arm around my waist (**ah snake! Sorry had to put that!)**

Angie was scribbling things on her clip board then she asked "OK, what are your age's and relations." Carlisle went first again.

"I am 45, and I am the adoptive father of all of the kids and Esme`s husband." He looked at Esme an smiled warmly and urged her to go next.

"I am 44 and the adoptive mother of the kids and am Carlisle`s wife." she looked at me. I smiled back and spoke softly.

"I am 18, and am Edward's fiancee as you know" she nodded her head and scribbled more down on her clip board. I gently nudged Edward with my elbow.

"I am also 18, and am Bella's fiancee, and Rosalie,Emmett,Jasper, and Alice's adoptive brother" He glanced at Emmett. Emmett being himself, acted like he pulled a zipper over his mouth and locked it. Then he `threw` the key. I watched where he key would have landed and walked to it. I walked back to Emmett and unlocked the zipper and unlocked it. He frowned and started talking.

"I'm 19, and Rosalie's husband and all of the more boring peoples adopted brother!" She smiled his goofy grin and started playing his game again, after he plugged it back in.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and spoke in her ringing bell voice, "I am also 19, Emmett's wife and all of there adopted sister. I am very sorry for Emmett's behavior, he will be much more responsible with the baby, but still much fun." She smiled polity and walked to me and gave me a soft but meaningful hug hug. If I could cry I would be balling tears of joy. We are finally friends. I read her mind.

Alice skipped over and gave Angie a hug, and a smile. "I'm 18 as well as Edward and Bella! I am also Jasper's wife!" She danced back to Jasper's side and squeezed his middle. He hugged her back and they looked into each others eyes compassionately for a minute. I felt I had to look away, like I was invading there privacy.

When Jasper looked up he smiled. "I am 18 too. Ali`s husband" He leaned down and lightly touched his southern lips to her head. They sat on the bed together, with Alice in Jasper's lap. Angie was stunned for a moment, then she smiled and wrote more down on her clip board..

"I have your ages, but I'm gonna need all of your finger prints so I can send them to the Adoption Agency in Forks." she spoke softly. Hm, I didn't know Forks had an Adoption Agency. Well it has been 50 years since I've been there. That was a long 50 flippin` years. All they had was like a tiny OBGYN! Where would they find space for and Adoption Center? OK I'm stopping my mental rant now!

We all placed our thumbs on the ink pad, then on the slots on a piece of paper with our names under them. Emmett was being stupid and placed his inky thumb and drew 2 lines on his cheek bones. He stood up and got into a position that looked like he was throwing a football. He was such a goofball! I can tell Cassandra will _love _Emmett. First of all Cassandra has to go! I want her to have a name with _meaning_. Plus I never liked the name Cassandra. _**Never.**_

_**5 DAYS LATER!**_

It was time for the Adoption person to come and decide weather or not we are suitable to take care of Cassandra. OK that name has _got _to go. I was thinking Renesmee like Renee and Esme put together. Then her middle name is Carlie. Like Charlie and Carlisle put together! I really like it, and so does Edward. And another thing, I don't think `Cassandra` would like her name if she new it came from her abusive father.

"Bella?" Edward asked me snapping out of my thoughts. "How would it be if Cassandra was our flower girl for the wedding?"

"Gosh, that is a _really_ great idea! Oh! Have the perfect dress for her!" I ran upstairs where I had a few flower girl dresses picked out. And, if your wondering how we know she will be our...we don't. But Alice was having visions of a bronze haired girl playing catch with Emmett. So I'm taking that as a good sign . The little dress was gold on the chest and below that was a white flower embroidery. The skirt of the dress was white, until a row of flower embroidery. Then it was a pale gold. It was adorable!

That's when a knock on the door sounded and everybody, including me ran to get it.

There you go! And to whoever doesn't agree with how many spelling mistakes I have, **DEAL WITH IT! I'd** be happy I'm updating in the first place! Okay that's enough of my rant! Next chap will be up soon!


	9. Sara McNeil

Hello! My new and official update date is every Friday! Ok On with the chapter!

A knock sounded at the door and everyone ran to it. I opened it and there stood a woman with blond curly hair. "Hello, I'm Sara McNeil" She stated in a professional voice. She tilted her head to the side, silently asing to come in. I waved my ahnd showing her she can come in. She smiled lightly, and took a step forward.

"`I'm here to check out your house, to see if it is suitable for little Cassandra. Come in here, please dear." She called towards the door jam. Strange, I didn't even notice her standing out there. Let alone her heart beat.

She walked through the door and a little blush creeped upon her cheeks. I smiled at her and her little round face lit up like a tree on Christmas day. She ran to me and hugged my legs. I was stunned for a quarter of a second and then reached down and scooped her up in my arms. My arms wrapped around her and her little head fit into the crook of my neck like it was meant to be there.

"Mommy" she said. My jaw dropped to the floor before picking up the slack into a warm smile. I hugged her tighter, not enough to suffocate her though. I still had Edwards gift so I read `Cassandra's` mind.

_I like it here! Bella is my new mommy! I know she wont hurt me like daddy did! Maybe she will let me read with her and watch TV ! The rest of them kinda scare me though..._

I was disgusted with her so called father,yet at the same time, I was glad she trusted me. She was so thin! I could hurt her so easily...

My thoughts were cing cut off by Sara saying "well we now know Cassandra really likes you, but we need to see if this home is good for her."

"I`ll show you around." I offered. "Follow me" I lead her to the kitchen. "This is the kitchen." She walked to the fridge and opened it. Looking around, trying to find something unsanitary in it. When she couldnt she checked all of the cabinets, then smiled when she didnt find anything.

We walked up the stairs. I showed her the bathroom and all of the other necesities. Then we came to a stop at a light pink wooden door. I opened it and announced, "this is where Cassandra will be staying" It was a little room with white walls and a tree painted on the one behinf the light pink bed. Infront of the bed was a soft stool with a dark brown teddy bear set upon it. Then there was a large, pink, circular cushin with a baskit and plush red apples scattered on it. Another thing was n the floor there was a little pink plush pillow with fabric grass and mushrooms. The room was inspired by a garden.

"Wow, this room is amazing! Who designed it?" She questioned.

"My Mother-in-law and sister-in-law. Esme is a home referbisher, and Alice loves to design things."

She pondered over something for a secong befor asking "you said `Will be staying` and I wanted to know, how did you know that Cassandra will be coming to stay with you?"

My eyes widened and I looked at Sara with a frightened glance!

Haha Cliff hanger! Sorry folks! If you didnt read the top then you wouldnt know that I will be updating _**every **_Friday! Thats right every Friday!


	10. Mommy Nemo

Hey ya`ll wazz upp? K heres the newly annual question: What is your favorite color?

_Previously,_

"_I noticed you said `will` be staying, How did you now she will be staying?"_

_My eyes widened._

_Present,_

Just then Alice ran in. "She made the mistake of saying `will` instead of `would` because she really wants her to some stay here. So much that she makes herself believe she is!" saved by the pixie!

"oh, ok. I understand. Cassandra dear?" she asked.

"Yes, Sarah?"

"Do you like it here?"

"Yes! I love it! Can I stay?"

"Yes. You may stay with the Cullens" she answered back.

Ohmagawd! I have a daughter! Im going to be the best mother ever! And I know Edward will be a wonderful father. Esme and Carlisle will be great grandparents. Alice will get all of the clothes my little girl will need, and Jasper will tell her great stories. Emmet will play with her and maybe, just maybe, Rosale will teach her how to use make up. When of age of coarse!

Oh I need to ask about changing her name...

"Sarah? Who do I ask about changing her name?" I wondered

"I can do that right now. What do you want to change it to?" she looked at me with questionable eyes.

" Renesmee Carlie Cullen"

"Alright. Thats beautiful"

"do you like that name?" I asked the little bronze haired girl

"Yes, its pretty! What does it mean?"

"Its your grandma Esme`s name and your grandma Renee`s name put together."

"She ran over to me and wrapped her thin little arms around me. I reached down and gently pulled her into my arms. She clung to me like , a life preserver. I felt her heart rate slow down and knew my darling angel was asleep.

I smiled litely at Sarah. "here you will need this" She handed me a lite pink foulder. Looked at her questioningly. "it`s her info. Well I should be going"

"Alright. Thank you soooo much! Alice? Cahn you show Miss. McNeil the door?" I didnt want to wake Renesmee. Alice smiled and nodded, putting her small hand on sarah`s back, leading her down the stairs.

I walked down the long marble staircase behind them with _my _little girl safe in my arms _**FOREVER...**_

As we walked into the posh living room, Sarah walked ot of the door. We waited until she was down the serpent like drive way to cheer. I shushed them because Renesmee was _still _sleeping.

"Yah, Emmett! Shhhhhhh!" Jasper taunted.

"funny!" Emmett used heavy sarcasem, the sang "Jasper the emo vamp, the emoest vamp youll see!"

Jasper got mad and came up with a quick, smart, comebak. "Emmett the Pooh, Emmett the Pooh, do da lee do dah lee do da lee do Emmett the pooh"

I sighed dramaticly and sat down on the soft warm couch with Renesmee in my lap. I opened the pink folder and looked at the paper.

**Name: Cassandra Lynn Swade**

Then In Sarah`s hand writing it said:

_Changed to: Renesmee Carlie Cullen_

**Birthday: October/11th/2006**

**Alergies: Dust, Food dye, tomtoes, latex **

**Parent Signatures**

**xEdward Anthony Mason Cullen  **

**Age: 18 **

**Status: Married, In health**

**xIsabella Marie Swan/Cullen**

**Age:18**

**Status: Married, in health**

**Co-Signers xJasper Whitlock Hale**

**xMary Alice Brandon Cullen**

"Carlisle!" I called. He should know about her allergies. Especially the latex one. I looked down at the sleeping angel in my arms. It was suprising gow much she lookes like Edward and I. His bronze hair, My brown eyes, His straight nose, and My lip shape.

Carlisle appeared infront of me. "Yes, Bella?" he asked. He ran his hand through his pale blond hair. His butterscoch eyes watching me.

"Renesmee has allergies to Dust, food dye, tomatoes, and latex" I snuggled my face in her neck.

"Alright, the latex will be the hardest to avoid. Ill tell Esme about the tomato and food dye. Our house is usually dust free so that wont be an issue." He smiled and disapeared up to his study. I use my achieved mind reading to watch her dreams. Most of them, horendusly, were pictures of all of the family hitting her because she was bad. But in all of them I was infront of her protecting.

I gasped. I would have to show her that they wont hurt her. She would be very spoiled. She would be punished if she did somethin wrond like a normal child. I stood gently enough so I wouldnt disturb her, carried her up the staires and laid down on her bed with her.

She sturred and opened her chocolate eyes. She spotted me and smiled. "Mommy" She whispered. A smile spread across my face. She cuddled against me. Her stomach growled and I laughed quietly.

"are you hungry, little one?" I lifted her head to look at me. She nodded vigorusly. I smiled showing my teeth. I picked her up then walked down to the kitchen. "How about soooome...poptarts?"

"Yes, please" She spoke quietly. I popped some strawberry ones in the toaster then we waited. I whispered Ill be right back to her and walked out to the living room. I looked at the smiling faces of all of my new family.

"Do you guys want to meet my little gir-" I was cut of by a loud crash from the kitchen. I whipped around, and we all ran for the kitchen.

There on the ground was the pitcher of milk on the floor spilled. Renesmee was standing over it looking shocked. I let out a small giggle, and she twirled around. "Please dont hit me! I didnt mean to!" She wailed. My hand went to the place my heart should be beating.

I walked towards her slowly. I smiled and picked her up in my arms and cuddled her. "There is _no_ hitting in this house. Here watch" I put her down on the chair and walked to the kitchen table. I ripped of a few paper towels and bent down over the small pudddle of revolting white liquid, and whiped it up. I threw them away and turned around.

I walkeed to the toaster and pulled out the little rectangles I loved so much 50 years ago, and put the on a paper plate. I set them infront of Renesmee and poured some apple juice in a sippie cup for her. I lent down and kissed her cheek. She giggled and whisperd an apology.

"Its perfectly fine sweety. Here do you want to meet your new daddy?" I wondered.

"Ok. He`s not like my old daddy is he?"

"He is nothing like him. Edward? Please come here" Edward stepped forward and walked to me, putting his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. He smiled at the angel sitting before us.

She cocked her head and held her arms out, signaling him to pick her up. He walked to her and swept her into his arms. She giggled. HE chickled at he deliciouse sound of it. "Ok, so theres your Aunt Alice-" He pointed tot he evil pixie"-She loves to go shopping. Uncle Jasper-" Pointed to Jasper "- he tells great stories. Aunt Rosalie-" He pointed out the blond Ice queen "-She will teach you how to stand up for you and your friends, Uncle Emmett-" He pointed to the large teddy bear "-He will play with you. He may look big, but hes a big teddy bear on the inside. Grandma Esme. She is a great cook. And grandpa Carlisle. He is your new doctor. So now you have a very big family that will love you, and will never hurt you in anyway." He finished his speech by kissing her cheeck and handing her to me.

She looked curiously at Alice befor reaching out to her. Alice smiled and danced over to us. She picked up the delacet little daisy in my hands and danced around with her. Renesmee laughed as Alice twirled her way around the kitchen. I looked at the clock and it read 5:30. "Sorry to end this but its time for Renesmee`s bath. How about when shes done we sit down and watch Finding Nemo?" I questioned. Everybody nodded and herded to the living room. I lifted Renesmee of the ground, and carried her to the master bathroom. I stripped her of her clothes and dipped her in the warm water. I scrubbed her long bronze locks with my strawberry shampoo and washed her with a soft wash cloth.

When she was done I wraped her hair in a baby blue towel, and carried her to her new room. I set her down on the big pink chair, and went to her dresser. I pulled out a Hannah Montana night gown and pulled it over her head. I brushed through her hair and blow dried it. "That feews good" She announced, in her 4 year old voice.

"ha Im glad" When I was done, I picked her up and walked down the staires into the living room and sat on the couch with Renesmee on my lap. Emmett got up and walked to the DVD player and turned it on. All of a sudden we were enveloped in a world of color.

_**There we go! Amost 5 pages long! Expect an update Friday!**_


	11. Kareoki Cullens!

_**Here we go! **_

When the movie was over, Renesmee was asleep on my lap. I smiled, and got up from the sofa. I ran at vampire speed up the stairs into her room. I put her into her bed and went to leave when she mumbled "night-night mommy" I strode over to her and kissed her forehead and murmured goodnight. I walked down stairs.

Emmett was telling Rosalie we should play karaoke. "ah, come on Rosie posie! Bella would you want to play?" he asked looking over his shoulder at me. I thought for a minute befor nodding, then looking over at Edward who was gazng lovingly at me. He nodded before getting up and walking to me.

"Oh! Want to play! How about you Jazzy?" Alice screamed.

"Alice! My baby is sleeping! Shhhhh" I whisper yelled.

"oopsies! Sorry Bella. Jaaaasssspppeeeerrr..." She trailed off. Jasper nodded, and Alice ran to the basement to get the equpment. Edward walked to the pannel on the wall that was usually used to close the steel panels over the windown, but he put in a different code and a big wooden stage rose out of the floor.

"wow" I whispered. Edward laughed and Alice bounded up the stairs. She was bouncing up and down to fast to fast for even a vampire to see

. "Okey dokey!" Alice said "Here Bella choose your song!" she handed me a stack of Cds and I started looking through them. I chose one CD that looked promising. It had Joan Jett, Cherri Currie,Jackie Fox, Lita Ford, and Sandy West. All from The late 70`s band The Runaways.

I walked onto the magical stage and to the sparkly rihnstone mic. And started to sing...

My one and only shining star said  
Stick with me and I'll take you far  
Your eyes are sparkling with teenage fire  
I'll satisfy your mad desires cause

I love playing with fire  
And I don't wanna get burned  
I love playing with fire  
And I don't think I'll ever learn

My heart is aching to see you play  
And I can't wait till another day  
The way you shake me is really hot  
You know how to use what you got

I love playing with fire  
And I don't wanna get burned  
I love playing with fire  
And I don't think I'll ever learn

Acting tough with looks that kill  
You got me going and I can't stand still  
My arms are dying to hold ya tight  
You're my little dark dynamite you know

I love playing with fire  
And I don't wanna get burned  
I love playing with fire  
And I don't think I'll ever learn

looked up and let out the unnesicary breath and smiled. Everybody looked truly shell family clapped and cheered. "Edward, its your turn" He smiled his crroked smile and leaped onto the stage.

I heard a song with heavy drums start and sat down on the love seat. I immediately reconized it as Nickleback...

This time, I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of  
But dreams just done enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling  
The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene  
Straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my own breath, right up 'til the end  
Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know the night alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there

Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight  
And dammit this feels too right, it's just like déja vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be holding my own breath, could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know the night alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there

You can't give up, (when looking for) a diamond did erupts? (you will never know)  
The wind shows up, (make sure you're holding on)  
Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on  
Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me, oh

Nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know the night alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there  
Nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there

I was touched. I hugged his middle as tight as I could. Now it was time for Alice...

Sorry I am a day latE! I JUST STARTED SCHOOL! 6TH GRADE BABY!


	12. RENESMEE NOOOO!

Alice hopped to the stage and hit the boom box. She pointed to Edward with one hand and me with the other, then started to sing:

There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don t got a lot to say  
But there s something about her  
And you don t know why  
But you re dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It s possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don t take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl

Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain t gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain t that sad  
Ain t it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl

Now s your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don t say a word  
And she won t say a word  
Until you kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don t be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don t stop now  
Don t try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl

Youve got to kiss the girl  
Why dont you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl

She sighed and did a perfect cartweel right off the stage into Jaspers arms. She giggled then pointed at Jasper. Jasper shook his head and mumbled "Emmett first" Emmett grinned his signture Emmett grin and ran out the door. "aw, Crap! I guess its my turn then!" he strode to the syage and whipped out a random cowboy hat then looked out the window.

Em, bounded through the door and whipped a migical 2nd mic. Out of thin air. COME ON I WANT TO WHIP MAGICAL STUFF OUT OF THIN AIR TOO!

Oh man, you've gotta watch where you're stepping around here Yeah I got a friend in New York City He's never heard of Connway Twitty Don't know nothing about grits and greens Never been south of Queens But he flew down here on a business trip I took him honky tonkin' and that was it He took to it like a pig to mud, like a cow to cud We all got a hillbilly bone down deep inside No matter where you from you just can't hide it And when the band starts banging and the fiddle saws You can't help but hollering, Yee Haw! When you see them pretty little country queens Man you gotta admit that's in them genes Ain't nothing wrong, just getting on your hillbilly bone-ba-bone-ba-bone-bone Nah, you ain't gotta be born out in the sticks With an F-150 and a 30-06, Or have a bubba in the family tree To get on down with me All you need is an open mind If it fires you up you gotta let it shine When it feels so right that it cant be wrong Come on, come on, come on We all got a hillbilly bone down deep inside No matter where you from you just can't hide And when the band starts banging and the fiddle saws You can't help but hollering, Yee Haw! When you see them pretty little country queens Man you gotta admit that's in them genes Ain't nothing wrong, just getting on your hillbilly bone-ba-bone-ba-bone-bone (Instrumental) Come on y'all We all got a hillbilly bone down deep inside No matter where you from you just can't hide And when the band starts banging and the fiddle saws You can't help but hollering, Yee Haw! When you see them pretty little country queens Man you gotta admit that's in them genes Ain't nothing wrong, just getting on your hillbilly bone-ba-bone-ba-bone-bone Hillbilly done ba-bone ba-bone bone Hillbilly done ba-bone ba-bone bone

AHH! That was sooo funny! I glanced at Rosalie and found she was smiling gently. I cleared my throught and she looked to me. I raised my eyebrow, and she just shook her head. She got up and walked to the stage. She took a deep not needed breath, and started to sing the most beautiful song ever heard, and can really think Rose would sing:

I've taken all this time Standing in the snow And I'm so afraid of what could fall from my lips Afraid of what I know But still I carry on Following my heart Things could let me down, and I could be betrayed But love never lies...so Let me be your Rose In December And I'll be standing here, until spring comes and the snow melts away Let me be your Rose In December I'll stand here forever, loving you, as a rose in december Cool, autumn days When everyone else walked away They told me to forget, and to spare myself the storm But, I knew you were worth the wait And as the snow fell Landing on my heart Burying my emotion, but still I stand here frozen Because I know I love you, oh, I love you...so Let me be your Rose In December And I'll be standing here, until spring comes and the snow melts away Let me be your Rose In December I'll stand here forever..loving you..as a rose in december As a Rose... As a rose in december.

Wow...I never thought Rose could sing like th-

"Mommy?"

There at the staires, with Messy Bronze curles and bleary eys was the real godess of the house.

"whats wrong, darling?" I wondered, with worried eyes, and raised eyebrows.

"I dont feel well" She suddenly looked very green, and a light sheen of sweat beaded on her forhead. She fell to her knees and threw up blood on the pale white carpet.

"**NO!" **I screeched, and ran to her limp, unconcious, small body. "Edward, do something! Please!" I cried out. I needed her, she kept me sane. In his mind, Edward was asking if he should call 911. I sharply shook my head, and ran with her in my arms, out to my Ferarri and raced to the hospitle.

I raced in through the doors, not caring if I got exposed. "HELP HELP! PLEASE HELP! SOMEONE!" I wailed. Some nerses ran up to me and asked what happened. "She said she didnt feel well and then threw up some blood, and passed out! Please do something!" They nodded and put her frame on a gurney, and took her into the OR.

About 5 minuts later, the rest of the family, besides Carlisle, came in and sat with me. Carlisle rushed out of the OR an hour later, yes I was counting. I jumped up ready for anything. He put a calming hand on my shoulder, but in his eyes I could see he would cry if he could.

"Bella, Im sorry. We dont know if she will make it through tonight, there was a lot of internal bleeding. From the looks of it, a kick to the chest, and stomach" I took in a sharp intake of breath and crumpled to the discusting, off white floor. Edward threw his arms around me.

"do you want to see her?" I nodded my head, and he leadus down a hallway. He opened a door to room 148, and I looked to my once blushing little girl.

**OH MA GAWD! DID ANYONE SEE THE HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOW PART 1 ? CANT WAAAAIIIT FOR THAT AND BREAKING DAAAWWWWNNN! 3**


	13. Rose in December

**Weeeeelll here we go! what will happen to nessie? What do you guys think of nessie`s dad noooow? I WANT TO KNOW!**

The pale angel laying there, unconscious, with her pronze curls fanned out around her, was a beautiful creature that held a special place in my heart. I walked to her side and snatched her limptiney hand.

A familiar hand was on my shoulder then I heard Carlisle`s voice speaking to me "Bella, Im so sorry" I stood and turned around. I cocked my head to the side, silently asking what the hell he was taking about. "Renesmee...she has slipped into a coma" I sat there with my jaw hanging open, looking like an idiot. _**I dont care**_ I thought. The most important thing here is that my angel was in an unknown end!

"**NO!"** I bellowed. I fell to my knees and dry sobbed. A few minutes later, I felt big arms wrap around me. I looked up to see my teddy bear of a brother sniffeling and looking at me. I jumped up and wrapped my small arms around his big muscled stomach. He rested his cheek on te top of my head, and we cried together. Emmett pulled me off of him, and handed me off to Edward. I clutched on to Edward like he was my only way to survive...and he was. If Edward could be strong, then I could too.

**Two days later**

Still nothing. I had to admit, I was a wreck. I hadnt hunted in 4 days, so the nurses thought I hadnt gotten any sleep because of the large purple bruises under my eyes. My eyes were pitch black, and I was slower than usual. Edward, and the rest of the family didnt look much different. Alice didnt bounce anymore, Emmett didnt crack as many jokes anymore, Edwards smile wasnt quite crooked, Esme was a little bit less motherly, Rosalie1s tone lost its sharp edge, and Calisle stopped doing as many surgurys.

"Bella" I turned around, and fel the slip of my Notre Dame sweatshirt over my rockhard stomach. "you need to hunt." I immediately shook my head "yes, or I will get Jazz and Em to make you go" My eyes widend and I ran to my car.

After my hunt, I spent some time thinking about my little girl. She was part of my exsistance..right next to Edward. By the time I pulled into the parking lot, I was sobbing my head off. I ran to Renesmee`s room and shut the door behind me, and laid next to her. I thought about the song that Rosalie sang that day, and I hummed the tune. Soon I was singing the whole song to Nessie.

I've taken all this time Standing in the snow And I'm so afraid of what could fall from my lips Afraid of what I know But still I carry on Following my heart Things could let me down, and I could be betrayed But love never lies...so Let me be your Rose In December And I'll be standing here, until spring comes and the snow melts away Let me be your Rose In December I'll stand here forever, loving you, as a rose in december Cool, autumn days When everyone else walked away They told me to forget, and to spare myself the storm But, I knew you were worth the wait And as the snow fell Landing on my heart Burying my emotion, but still I stand here frozen Because I know I love you, oh, I love you...so Let me be your Rose In December And I'll be standing here, until spring comes and the snow melts away Let me be your Rose In December I'll stand here forever..loving you..as a rose in december As a Rose... As a rose in december.

Send "Rose in December" ringtones to your cell

lyrics submitted on 13-11-2005  
lyrics corrected on 13-11-2005

**1** comment, showing **1** to **1**

Song comments

31-05-2009 13:18 Captain_Keeta

4,569 posts

rhythm  
melody  
instruments  
lyrics  
vocal  
i hate this song

All Halestorm on LetsSingIt

"please wake up soon" I whispered. In my hand, I felt something twitch. I whipped my head down, to look and her small hand. Her fingers flexed downward. I gasped and watched as her brown eyes opened and flicked over to me. A small smile spread across her face and she tried to get up. My hands flew down to gently push her back against the bed.

I pressed e red button on the bed and yelled into the speaker "Dr. Cullen! Please hurry! Shes up!" Carlisle rushed into the room followed by Edward

"well hello, what do we have here?" and all I saw was strawberry blond.


	14. The Nurse

Hey hey hey!

"yes?" I asked the bleach blond bimbo nurse that came in.

"oh, are you her mother? Are you married to the sexy, sex on legs, bronze haired god?" she giggled. I stood carefully to make sure I didn't stir Renesmee, and strutted up to the ho. I lowered my head to her level and opened my ruby red lips, as if to say something. But instead I growled. She looked scared to death and turned towards the door to run. My hand whipped out and closed it.

I thought angry thoughts so my eyes turned red. The poor thing looked scared to death. Good. In a low, mysterious voice. "stay away from my fiancee. _Or else"_ I took my hand away from the door and let her run. Few minuts till Renesmee wakes, so that leaves me time to go find Edward and see when we can bring Nessie home.

I walked through the halls looking in the rooms seeing elderly people, and children getting lukemia treatment. That stung the most knowing Charlie had died from lukemia. They were in so much pain. But not as much pain as my change. I looked at myself in one of the windows. I was wearing Emmett`s Element sweatshirt with rose ripped jeans and black trainers. Alice made me change half way.

Hey guys Im really sorry this is so short. My dog just died and he was the best. I loved him so much. Rememer R & R will make me feel better!


	15. The end of the story and the volturi

**Thankyou all for the reviews. And to Ravin`s twinmom I HAVE someone proof reading for me Im sorry this chapters late but...ya**

Yay! Today is the day! We get to take Renesmee home! I smiled and put Renesmee in a gray angry panda shirt with a ruffly pink to the knee skirt with black leggings nd gray high tops. My baby girl was bad to the bone. I gently pulled her hair back into a high pony. She sighed contently, and leand into me. I smiled fondly of her and picked her up.

She wraped her arms around my neck and put her chin on my shoulder. I carried her down the long hall ways hearing things like "Aw, that mother is so caring" and "That child is so adorable" I walked out of the sliding doors, to my Ferrari and put Renesmee into the back in her booster seat.

When I got into the front and closed the door, I realised I couldnt go as fast as usuall, because I had a child on board. I got a sticker out of no where stating:

**child on board**

I smile and nodded my head. I got in again and started it. We slid easily out of the crouded parking lot. We zoomed home, and finally up the drive way. I stepped out and saw the family wasnt home yet. Oh I forgot they went hunting! That means I have Renesmee all to myself. I grinned, and picked Nessie up out of her booster seat, and we walked up through the porch. I opened the door and switched the lights on.

I set Renesmee down, and she grabbed my hand. We walked to the living room, but not before grabbing Nessie some dinner, and sat down. I screwed my mouth up from side to side debating weather or not to take Nessie to the mall to get more clothes. I nodding deciding to take her. "Honey?" I asked.

"yes, Mommy?"

"when you are done your dinner, we are going to go shopping at the mall ok?"

"Yah! I am done right now! Lets go!" She jumped into my arms and I ran her to the car.

_**15 minutes later**_

We got to the mall and got out. I leaned over Renesmee so she wouldnt get wet from the rain. We walked to the entrance. First we stopped at kohls. (all outfits she got are on my profile) then we went to Gap. Let me tell you, its a lot of fun shopping with my girl. If you show her something she likes, she gets a cute surprised look on her face. At Gap I bought her a skeleton sweatshirt that was for boys, but I felt she needed it. Alice wont aprove but its my daughter so! Then we went to Old Navy. She liked it there the most because it was the most colorful. I decided that Renesmee has had enough. We walked out with our millions of bags to the car.

We drove home listening to music on the radio. Then I realised Edward`s birthday was tomorrow! "Renesmee darling, your father`s bithday is tomorrow, and I have an idea on what we could do for him. How about we sing this song for him?" I reached into the glove box for the CD. I put it in, and the music began to play. I looked in the rearview to see her nod her head in approval. I smiled in saisfaction. This will be awesome.

_**Tomorrow (Edward`s birthday)**_

I dressed Renesmee in a black ruffly dress with black mary janes with flowers on them. I got into a Black spaghetti strap dress with gold disks on it, then black heals with a gold disk and gold droplets on them. Nessie and I looked very pretty. We walked down staires to the little set up we made. Emmett was on the drums and I was sittingon the piano with Renesmee by my side.

I looked over to make sure Edward was there. I smiled at him then started playing. Nessie sang beautifly, and together we made a beautiful melody.

Oh yeah, I´ll tell you something I think you'll understand When I say that something I wanna hold your hand I wanna hold your hand I wanna hold your hand Oh, please, say to me You'll let me be your man and please, say to me You'll let me hold your hand Now let me hold your hand I wanna hold your hand And when I touch you i feel happy, inside It's such a feeling That my love I can't hide I can't hide I can't hide Yeah you, got that something I think you'll understand When I say that something I wanna hold your hand I wanna hold your hand I wanna hold your hand And when I touch you I feel happy, inside It's such a feeling That my love I can't hide I can't hide I can't hide Yeah you, got that something I think you'll understand When I say that something I wanna hold your hand I wanna hold your hand I wanna hold your hand I wanna hold your ha-a-a-a-a-a-and

I turned and smiled at Renesmee. She did a great job! Edward got a text message and a huge smile spread across his face. He ran to me and showed me the phone.

**-Edward**

**My family and I have KILLED THE VOLTURI AND THE GUARD! It has come for the time for the Vampire world to live in peace. The only one left Is Marcus. He will not appose a threat to us. Only to vampires who are evil. Have a good life.**

**~Tanya Denali**

I gasped and threw my hands around Edwards neck. "We dont have to worry anymore!" I screamed. He nodded and told everyone! We were all chearing when a little voice asked "What are we happy about mommy?" I LOOKED TO HER AND SMILED. I picked her up and spun her around. "We dont have to worry anymore, Darling!" she squealed. We all jumped around for over a half an hour. Strong, protective arms wrapped around my waist.

I looked up into the eyes of my lover, who I would spend the rest of my life with. Then I looked to my beautiful daughter wh will be changed when she is 17. She has brought so much joy to my family. I love her, and I will spend forever with them...all. of. The. Time.

**My name is Bella. I have a wonderful husband and beautiful daughter. I love them so. For the rest of my existance.**

_The End_

**There we go! Thats the end! Thankyou all for sticking with me thrugh my worst! Now im gonna need some ideas for a new story! If you send one that I use, then you will get a role in the story! Bye! Thankyou!**


End file.
